pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fresh Start (HPCA)
A Fresh Start is Hoenn Pokémon Contest Adventures's first episode. Plot It was a normal day...No, it was a day where many people got their starters. Poison was one of these. Knowing it was that day, when he woke up, he went to Professor Birch's lab as quickly as he could. Birch: Hello Poison. So you came here to get a Pokémon of your own, right? Poison: Yeah. Birch: Okay. Well, I'm going to have to ask you a question: Will you take the Pokémon League challenge or the Pokémon Contest challenge? Because depending on which one you choose, you get different starters. Poison: Well, I've always wanted to have a Contest Crown, so I guess I'll take the Pokémon Contest challenge. Birch then takes out three Pokéballs and releases Pokémons from them: a ball-shaped seal, an electric mouse and an antlion. Poison: I'll choose the electric mouse one, because my favorite Pokémon type is Electric. Birch: So be it, then. Birch then hands Poison the mouse's Pokéball, as well as a Pokéblock case, 5 Pokéballs and a Pokédex. Poison uses the Pokédex to see what Pokémon the electric mouse is: Pokédex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. It plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage. Poison: Interesting! Birch: Make sure to take care of her! Poison nods, then exits the lab. He goes on Route 101, to reach Oldale Town. Along the way, he meet a young boy, Fire. Near him was a Treecko. Poison assumed it was his. Fire: Hey! I'm looking for an oppenent to fight me. Since you're a trainer, you're forced to fight any trainer you meet! Poison: Well, I'm not a Pokémon Trainer, I'm a Pokémon Coordinator... Fire: Oh really? Well, fight me anyway! Poison: Nah, I don't really wanna fight right now... Fire: Oh c'mon, fight if you're not a coward! Poison: Okay, if I'm really forced to fight... Poison then sends out Pichu. Fire: Hahah, a Pichu? That's all you have? Poison: I don't care! I'll still be able to beat you! BATTLE! You are challenged by Pokémon Trainer Fire! Fire sends out Treecko! Treecko: Tree! Treecko! Treecko used Pound! Pichu: Pich! Pichu used Charm! Treecko: TRIIIIIIIII! Fire: Oh cmon, Treecko! Don't be distracted by that! Use Pound again! Treecko used Pound! Pichu: Chui! Treecko: Treeck! Fire: Uh? What's happening to you, Treecko? Poison: He looks paralysed. I heard hitting a Pichu can cause this! Fire: Grr... Pichu used Thunder Shock! Treecko: TRECEKREKREKCEKRK- Treecko looks badly hurt from the attack, but still attemps to pound Poison's Pichu...but can't, due to paralysis. Poison: Finish with another Thunder Shock! Pichu: PI-I-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Treecko: TERECKERERECEKRERC... Treecko fainted! Fire: Oh no! Treecko! Poison: Just because I'm a Coordinator doesn't means I can't fight. Now that I think of it, isn't there a battle phrase in contests anyway? Fire: Oh, just you wait...one day, I'll beat you, and I'll be the champion! Poison: Maybe. That can't be said for sure. Poison then goes to Oldale Town, and to it's Pokémon Center. Poison: You know, Pichu, one day, we'll get a Contest Crown. Pichu: Pichu! Episode ends, and the credits roll. Characters *Poison *Poison's Pichu *Professor Birch *Spheal *Trapinch *Fire *Fire's Treecko Category:Episodes Category:Hoenn Pokémon Contest Adventures